Dreams are Where I'll Find You
by Katlover98
Summary: King John of Winchesters has lost his wife, then children.He goes insane trying to avenge his family against the man who is responsible for his lost. He dies unable to fulfill his need for a neighboring country a boy woke up with no memory of his past life and with only his name on his lips, Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural just using their characters and putting them in my story.**

 **For Tumblr user** **sam-winchester-admiration-league, who requested a fanfiction from this Tumblr post: post/128867546451/laterhaterxp-sammy-sam-winchester-my-moose?utm_campaign=SharedPost &utm_medium**

 **Prologue**

"I am so sorry you're Majesty; we could not find the young prince anywhere."

King John of Winchesters felt his eyes close in grief at getting the confirmation that he knew deep in his heart. His eldest son was gone, most likely killed at the hands of his enemies. He felt even more despair when he saw his youngest son lying on the bed, in a coma, not waking up at all. His eldest eight year son was an Alpha and the moment Sam was born Dean identified his younger brother, who is Omega, as his true mate.

It was rare, that's true, for true mates to be siblings but not unheard of. He heard a gasp from his four year old son and he turned to look at him, suddenly hopeful. It was all for naught. His youngest was still in a coma; in a coma because his true mate was nowhere near him. Most likely because he was dead. John knew who was responsible for the tragedies of his life; King Lucifer, the ruler of the rivaling kingdom, and his loyal guard, Azazel.

The rivalry started when his beloved Mary married him and spurred Lucifer's advances. It seemed as if he had backed off and he had even showed up at their wedding. All had been quiet until the original King disappeared and Michael, the original heir to the throne, had gone to search for him, until he too was never heard from again. Lucifer had ascended to the throne. By that time young Dean had been four years old and Sam had been four months old. Two months later everything had gone to hell.

Mary had been burned alive while they were in they were away to relax. John had barely taken his youngest son out and it had been too late for Mary. It took some digging but he found out that Azazel had started the fire that had taken his Mary. John had wanted revenge but decided against it knowing that he had to worry about his two young sons and what was best for the kingdom so he had cut all alliance and trade with Lucifer's kingdom and started allegiances with others on the down low. The last four years had been a bittersweet time. He had seen his sons grow and watched as they became closer. Mary should've been there, too. Still, John had let it go.

The fragile peace that he had been able to cultivate around his children and, subsequently, his kingdom, was shattered that night. The alarms had gone up that they were under attack. A small sized army, not wearing any arms, had attacked the castle he had holed himself and children in. They came in storming with their guns, knives and bombs. John had done his best to fight them off and just when he thought he had won, he had found out his eldest son had vanished and his youngest had fallen into a coma from being so far away from his true mate.

He looked out the window where it was cloudy and huge storm was blowing in. Even with the heaters on John felt a cold chill go down his spine and fill out his whole body. He wouldn't let this go unanswered. He knew why the army that had attacked had not worn any arms; it was so that he had no definite chance of taking it to his allies and starting a war with the corrupt monarch. He would find a way. The first mistake he had made was letting Mary's murderer go without punishment, the second was hiding like a coward. He wouldn't make those mistakes again.

OoOoOoOo

Three days later, in a neighboring country, a little eight year old, blond boy woke up with no idea where he was or who he was. He got up from the filthy alleyway's floor and went to where there was a crowd hoping to find help. He walked all day and people ignored the little, filthy child asking for help. Those were a dime a dozen in that city.

Finally as it was getting dark the little boy found a garbage can to hide in and slept there for the night. He dreamt. He saw a beautiful, little boy that couldn't be more than four and he felt a connection to him.

' _Dean, where are you? I'm scared.'_

The little boy was confused, was he Dean?

' _Dean!'_

' _I'm sorry, am I Dean? Do I know you?'_ the eight year sensed the other little boy's sadness and fear and he wish he could soothe it.

' _It's me, Sammy.'_

Sammy.

The little boy was abruptly brought to wakefulness when he felt himself being dropped. He woke up and saw two burly men over him.

"Well, look at this Walt. He's pretty."

"Should be an Omega rather than an Alpha if you tell me, Roy."

"I say we use him like the bitch he should be." The boy said tried to scream when he felt a dirty, stinky hand on his mouth. He felt his pants be pulled down and was exposed to the two men. He felt a finger over his hole and he thrashed around as much as he could. Just when he felt something entering his little hole he bit down hard and ran.

"Ow, you little bitch!" He heard the two men after him and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. It didn't help that his pants were around his ankles. He tripped and fell and just when he thought he was a goner he heard to gunshots.

"What is going on here?"

The boy heard the two men stop behind him and he could smell fear.

"Singer, we were just…we were just trying to help this poor little boy."

"Hmm, is that so? Well, scurry along I can take it from here." The little boy heard the men retreating and he felt relief. He saw a hand in front of him and he took it. He was pulled up and his pants were no longer around his ankle.

The boy looked up to get a look at his savior. He was in his mid-thirties, had a scruffy beard and was wearing a hat. Though he looked unkempt the boy knew this man was someone to be trusted, his young instincts telling him so.

"Where you from boy and where's your family?" The boy gulped not knowing what to say.

"Well?"

"I…I don't…know," the last word came out as a whisper and he felt tears trying to fall down his eyes. He angrily wiped them away and tried to seem tough.

"I really don't, mister."

"Do you have a name?" He was about to answer 'no' when he remembered the beautiful boy in his dream.

"It's Dean, sir."

"Really now, well then Dean, come with me I'll get you somewhere warm and safe." His rescuer extended his hand and after a second Dean took it.

"And by the way, none of that 'sir' or 'mister' crap, name's Bobby, you hear?"

For the first time that day (and who knew maybe his life) Dean gave a smile, "Bobby."

They both walked further into the city, Dean not knowing about his future.

 **First chapter of this story. I hope the person who requested it will like it so far.**

 **All mistakes are my own, and trust me, there will be a few.**

 **Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or any recognizable characters**

Dean dreamt. He always dreamt and it was always about the same boy that he could never truly remember in his waking life. Right now that same boy, or really, young man, was resting his head on Dean's lap while Dean combed his fingers through the boy's silky like, chestnut locks. Beautiful hazel eyes looked up at him. When the sunlight hit those eyes they changed colors, making it look like the Auroras Borealis was caught in those beautiful orbs. Dean snorted causing the young man to look up with questions in his eyes; always filled with questions.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"Nothing, it's just that when I'm with you I become a poet whereas in real life I'm blunt as hell and have no ways with words."

Sam gave Dean a warm smile. He put his hand on Dean's cheek; Dean closed his eyes then felt a calm wash through him, just like any other time Sam laid his hands on him. Dean wished he could stay in his dreams forever.

"Don't worry, Dean, we'll be together soon."

Dean opened his eyes, sadness radiating through them, "I wish that was true, baby boy, but you're just a figment of my imagination; not real, we'll never meet up."

Sam sat up and looked at Dean square in his eyes, "No Dean, it's real, I've always been real, what we have, what you feel here," Sam put his hand over Dean's heart, "is real, don't ever forget it. Dean, Dean…Dean…"

Dean woke to Bobby's voice. Crap, what time was it? Dean peeked at his clock and saw it was just a little past two in the morning. Why the hell was Bobby waking him up ass o'clock in the night? His face must have shown the question as Bobby answered.

"There's an emergency. King John of Winchester has passed and King Lucifer is preparing to take over."

Crap. The elite group that Bobby, and now Dean himself was part of, the Righteous, had dreaded the day King Winchester would die. There has been a long time war between the two kingdoms and it has escalated so much that now their group became involved three years prior because of pleas from other nations and kingdoms. They accepted because it was the job of the Righteous Elite to eradicate evil and keep peace in the world as well as they could. Lucifer was one of the most evil people they had encountered and threatened the peace of the world. They couldn't, wouldn't, let him control one of the biggest, richest kingdoms in the world or they faced hell on Earth.

"Give me five minutes to get ready."

Dean and the higher ups of the Righteous all sat in circle planning on what to do with the newest development. It wasn't going well.

"I say we bomb Lucifer's kingdom," that came from Gordon Walker. Dean didn't know how he got on the council as he always looked towards violence first. He didn't care about the consequences, he only wanted results.

"There are innocent people in the kingdom, Walker. It isn't our job to be judge, jury and executioner of the innocent; it's our job to make sure the world doesn't go hell and we can only do that if _we_ ourselves don't turn to evil."

Castiel Novak, prince of Host of Heaven and Lucifer's youngest brother, sat down after his little counter and only Dean could tell how saddened he was. Castiel had run away after most of his siblings had either been killed by Lucifer or joined him, and ended up with the Righteous at the age of 15. Dean himself had only been ten and had befriended Castiel; Dean had felt a connection to the older boy as they both had lost something.

Dean stared at Cas and gave him an apologetic expression, wishing he could do more for his longtime friend. Cas gave a small smile before paying attention to the meeting (or rather argument) of what to do next. Many proposed the Righteous to take over the kingdom while a few stubborn (idiotic) people sided with Walker and wanted to bomb the Host of Heaven. An hour was spent 'debating' the best course of action. Dean stayed out of it especially since he now saw that Bobby was losing his anger and, being the highest authority of the Righteous, Dean knew that he had the final say as to what to do. Bobby was fair but realistic and had rarely stray the men under his command wrong.

As he predicted four minutes later Bobby lost his patience, "Enough!"

Everybody in the room went silent.

"Walker, we _protect_ the innocent, not _kill_ them and that goes for anyone else who thinks otherwise! Now as for what we need to do, we protect the last remaining heir, Adam. He's very young, just seven years old, but the crown will automatically fall to him."

"Isn't he illegitimate," Dean asked, "Will that hold for the stuck up nobles?"

Bobby looked at him, "It will have to be enough. The only other person is in a coma and the eldest son of John is presumed dead. Adam Milligan is all they have, which is why I want us to go to the Kingdom of Winchester and be young Adam's protectors. We will guide him and make sure that he reaches to adulthood when he will be wiser."

The whole room exploded, mostly from those who supported Walker. "That's ridiculous why should we wait years for a little boy to reach adulthood when we can end this war within a year at the most?"

"That's enough from you Walker," The whole room went silent at Cas' outburst; he rarely raised his voice and when he did it sounded kind of terrifying.

"There are over one _billion_ people in my kingdom and only a handful of them are associated with Lucifer. The majority of people live in fear at my brother's tyranny and I will not have you destroy innocent lives just so that you can get to Lucifer."

Walker shut his mouth and looked everywhere but at Cas. _Atta boy_ Dean thought.

"Well, if that's everything and since there are no more objections I want at seven hundred soldiers ready. I want Castiel and Dean with me. Get everything you need and pack for a long trip. I want you on the plane in two hours and then we leave for Winchester."

OoOoOoOo

They had been in the air for two hours and still had seven hours and a half to go. Dean was tired but refused to close his eyes. There was something, he didn't know what, brewing just under his skin since Bobby had chosen Dean to go with him to Winchesters. He felt anticipation, as if he was finally getting something he had longed for after years. Sam came to his mind immediately. He shook his head, no, Sam wasn't real. He was somebody Dean made up to make up for his lost memories.

 _But, but what if it isn't fake, what if somewhere out there Sam is waiting for you?_

'Shut up,' Dean told the voice in his head.

"Are you arguing with yourself again, Dean?"

Bobby sat by him. The man had been there for Dean since he found Dean in the streets. Dean had rarely left his side and he grew up in the elite group Bobby was a part of. Dean didn't even think twice when Bobby asked him if he wanted to join; it was a definite yes.

"Is it Sam again?" Dean blushed. He had told Bobby about his dreams and the strange boy that always showed up in them when he was younger. Now Bobby always brought it up thinking the boy was the answer to his lost memories.

"I already told you, Bobby, it's just my imagination, somebody I made up."

"And if it isn't?" Bobby echoed what his brain had said earlier.

"It isn't, let's leave it at that." Bobby sighed.

"You're such a stubborn jackass." Dean gave a cheeky smile, "And who's the one who raised me like that?"

"It wasn't me; you came to me that way."

Dean laughed before it became a yawn.

"Go to sleep Dean, we have over seven hours to get there and you've been awake for five hours now." Dean wanted to argue but his body betrayed him and he felt his eyes closing against his wishes. Soon he was snoring away.

 **OoOoOoOo**

Dean dreamt of Sam again. This time there was silence but Sam had Dean's head on his lap stroking through Dean's short hair. Dean was humming a tune that he swore he had thought Sam.

"Soon, Dean, so soon now."

 **All mistakes are my own.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural and any recognizable characters.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **Sorry for taking so long and for making such a short chapter but I promise I will try to update more.**

A few hours later they landed and then did a forty minute drive to the Winchester's castle. As he looked out of the car and saw the big castle looming in the horizon he got hit with a strong sense of déjà vu. Almost as if he had seen the thing before. That was impossible, though, as he'd never set foot out of Righteous City. _Maybe you're remembering from before._

"Shut up," he told that little voice in his head causing Castiel to look at him weirdly. Dean shook his head at Cas' obvious question.

"It's nothing," he mouthed. He went back to looking out the window and watched as the vans try to get through traffic.

 _If they went through the alley and then the little dirt road up the hill we would get there quicker._

Dean shut his eyes not knowing where that thought came from. He kept his mouth shut and then forty minutes later they were led through the gate into the castle. There were guards everywhere. For some reason, it felt wrong to him.

They were greeted by an older, black man, "Well, I'll be damned," said Bobby.

"Do you know him?"

"Unfortunately, yeah, his name's Rufus Turner and he's the most cantankerous bastard you'll ever meet."

"Huh, good to know."

Turner walked towards them and gave Bobby a nod, "Bobby Singer, still with this piss poor group I see."

"Yeah, unlike some of us, I can't just abandon an oath I made, you sorry excuse for a jackass."

Rufus smiled, "Can't say I haven't missed you, Bobby."

"Really, I was glad to have you out of my life."

Rufus' smile turned into a full blown grin that soon turned to laughter, he slapped Bobby on the back and said, "Well, at least I won't have another boring day on this job."

"Hmm, you've been here a while, right? I wouldn't mind you giving me a debrief of what's going on. This is Dean, by the way, Dean Singer."

"Dean, as in the boy you adopted and 'turning out to be a good warrior', that Dean?"

Even as he asked he extended his hand towards Dean, "Hi, I'm that Dean, apparently. Didn't know you had a good word to say about me, Bobby."

"Shut up, boy or I'll shut it for you."

"Don't listen to him, Dean, anytime I speak to him he can't stop praising you and putting on a pedestal."

Even as he gave Bobby a cheeky grin he couldn't help but feel warmth passing through him. Dean knew Bobby loved him, though the old man would never admit, but it was nice to hear it out loud.

"Can we stop this girl fest and get to the good stuff? Soldiers," he yelled towards the seven hundred men and women that had just filed out of the vans. The courtyard was suddenly silent as General Singer's voice, the highest authority of the Righteous, echoed through the courtyard. It always awed Dean how this man, the man who decided to take a kid with no memory and raise him as his own, could command so much respect and power to such an organization that only let the best of the best in.

"We are here, in this kingdom, to not only protect it but to stop a tyrant, a tyrant by the name of Lucifer, from advancing and destroying billions of lives and to also free the ones he has under his rule," Bobby paused as the men and women cheered their agreement.

"It won't be easy and we might be away from home for years but as long as we finish our mission, it will all be worth it."

A cheer could be heard throughout the capital after Bobby finished his speech.

OoOoOoOo

Dean followed Bobby who followed Rufus. The rest of the men and women were being shown to their rooms for their long stay at Winchesters. Dean looked around as he walked, curious. For some reason, he felt like he had been in the Winchesters' castle before but that would be impossible.

He stopped for a moment to look at a painting of Queen Mary of Winchesters and King John of Winchesters holding on to a newborn baby, both smiling radiantly and proud. Dean cocked his head, he felt something stirring deep in him but he didn't know what.

"Dean," Dean broke his stare and looked at Bobby who was giving him a weird look, "Are you okay, son? You zoned out on me for a moment there."

"No, yeah, I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in I guess. Plus I think I'm still tired."

"Well, stay with me boy, don't want you dawdling and having people think my second in command is an idjit."

"Yeah, sorry about that Bobby," Dean gave one last look at the painting and followed the two men.

Dean paid more attention after that and noted every inch of the castle, this time, to see if where there were weaknesses and where to add more protection. He had to admit that old King kept the castle up to date when it came to defenses and offenses. There were little weaknesses the be found but Dean knew where they could improve on.

Dean was listening to Rufus' recount of the last skirmish that had taken place just out of town when an older, black woman came around the corner and stopped abruptly. She gave a big smile and ran towards Dean. She put her hand on his cheeks and gleefully said, "The lost Prince has come home, welcome back your majesty."

* * *

In another part of the castle, where there was security guards at every entrance and corner, there slept a young man with brown hair. He hadn't moved for years after the disappearance of his mate.

Something had changed, though, his mate was close by. Even though there were guard and doctors and nurses everywhere nobody paid attention to him. If they had they would've noticed the twitch in his hands. They would've noticed him half opening his eyes and whispering 'Dean.' Nobody did, though, and he went back to his slumber, having looked as if he had been that way the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or any recognizable characters; they belong to Kripke.**

Dean turned, hoping to see the man she was talking about; there wasn't anyone else around. He looked back down bewildered at the woman, "I'm sorry?"

"Dean, you're home," Dean looked taken aback, he should be known as Singer, not by his first name, how did Dean looked around hoping to find some other man that the petite, black, beta woman may be this lady know it?

"Missouri," A short Asian boy who couldn't be older than eighteen, if that, came running down the hallway, "Missouri, you can't just run off like that!"The boy came running and took ahold of Missouri's arm, "I'm so sorry if she's been bothering you. She's a few screws loose up there," he said pointing at his head.

"No, Kevin, the prince, the prince has returned."

Kevin looked at Dean sheepishly, "I am _so_ sorry about this, she tends to think that any young man with green eyes is the lost prince. She used to be the two princes caretaker after their mother's death and her mind started deteriorating a few years back. King John didn't have the heart to kick her out so he made sure she was comfortable here. Again, I am so sorry," Kevin got Missouri by the bicep and started gently tugging her away, "Come on Missouri, time for your meds."

"It's him, it's Prince Dean Winchester," she kept saying until Dean saw them both turn a corner and disappear.

"Well, that was weird," Dean tried to make it a joke while turning to look at Bobby but his smile dropped when he saw how pensive his adopted father was, "What, you don't actually believe her do you?"

Bobby seemed to snap out of it, "No, I don't, it was just—nevermind, obviously she's not all there."

Dean wished he could believe Bobby but there was something in the way he was looking at Dean that had him thinking that Bobby was thinking of something else.

They finished the tour and were shown to their rooms. Dean was given a joint room with Bobby. He was sleeping in the smaller one whereas Bobby had the bigger one. Dean wouldn't have minded sleeping with the rest of the men and women but he was grateful that he was sleeping close to Bobby. It gave him a better piece of mind. Dean looked at the clock and saw that it was just at three hours until dinner so he decided to lie down to take a quick nap. Unfortunately, his mind had other plans.

He couldn't stop thinking of the boy in his dreams, Sam. Dean felt a restlessness coursing through him that had him vibrating. He felt he should be looking for Sam, protecting him. Those feelings were usually left in his dreams and didn't affect his waking life but now… Come to think about it, he's felt that way since he got to the castle but he just chalked it up to being in a foreign land with an important mission. Maybe it was just that but a part of Dean didn't think so.

Without realizing it Dean fell asleep, soon he was dreaming…

Dean found himself in a beautiful garden, a garden he had seen before in his dreams. Sam had his head on Dean's lap and Dean couldn't help but stroke it. Sam looked up at him smiling.

"You've found me."

Dean stayed silent, stroking Sam's hair, not wanting to break this peaceful moment. Sam frowned and got up. Sam looked straight at Dean's eyes and put his hand on Dean's cheek, "You still don't believe this is real, do you?"

Dean sighed, "This is a nice…fantasy and all but I can't get distracted by my mission. I have a job to do and thinking about you, who is most likely 99.9% fake is a distraction and I can make mistakes."

Sam smiled softly, "You say it's a 99.9% chance this isn't real, yet you left that .1%. That means, even if it is a small part of you, that you believe this to be real."

"Or maybe I _want_ it to be real."

Sam gave a soft, sweet laugh; it had a heat settling in his stomach and going further south, "I trust that you'll follow your instincts, my Alpha…"

Dean woke up at the pounding at the door. He looked down, another part of his body was also woken up. Dean sighed as he got up; the knocking was starting to annoy him. He cracked open the door as he didn't want the other person seeing his hard-on. It was Bobby. He was glad he hadn't opened the door all the way or his surrogate father would've never let it down.

"It's about to be dinner time," he said, looking Dean up and down as if he somehow knew what Dean was trying to hide from him.

"Oh, ah, thanks, I'll be right down."

Bobby nodded, "by the way, you better not be moaning the way you were earlier or I'm going to knock some sense into you in the middle of the night."

Dean blushed and closed the door on Bobby.

"Idijit."

Dinner had been uneventful. The food was good and he got to joke with a few people and Castiel sat there serious as usual. Not many people got Cas' humor so sometimes he just didn't try. They were introduced to the rest of the staff, inhabitants and the court in Castle Winchester just at the beginning of the feast. There had been polite applause and everyone who wasn't serving started eating.

Even as Dean ate and joked he looked around to notice how people reacted to their presence. The staff and servants seemed to be at ease, laughing and joking around. The nobles in the court were a different story. Some were talking with the soldiers that were part of the Righteous, other kept to themselves, and there were a few that were giving the Righteous the stink eye. Dean took note of them and memorized their faces in the case of any trouble in the future.

Soon Dean saw people retiring to their rooms and he envied them. While he wasn't anti-social per say, (you couldn't be if you wanted willing Beta ladies in your bed,) he also was still a bit tired from the earlier trip and also getting a headache from meeting a bunch of people he didn't really care about at the moment. If he wasn't here to protect them he really didn't care. Bobby must've sensed something because a while later he came up to Dean.

"Tired, boy?"

"Of socializing, a little, to sleep, eh. I can live."

"Mm-hmm, well I need you sharp in the morning when we meet our charge, the young Prince Adam, so I'd rather you went to bed."

"What am I, eight? I don't need a bedtime, Bobby."

"No, but you need to be rested for tomorrow, actually in about half an hour I'm going to have the rest of the men and women to retire. They need to be sharp, too."

Dean could've argued but he didn't really want to stay anymore, that being said, he wasn't going to let Bobby have the last word, "I think I'll avoid bed for a while longer and maybe double check for any weaknesses I can find in the castle. Have to make sure we don't look bad here."

Bobby snorted as Dean left. Dean did double check in case he had missed anything but he hadn't. He was so distracted looking at any faults in security that he didn't notice when he had done a wrong turn and ended up in a completely different part of the castle.

"Damn it," Dean tried to turn back to retrace his step but he felt something…strange. He felt a pull down the corridor and though he tried to fight it, he couldn't and ended up following the pull he felt deep in him. Five minutes later he reached a metal door. Dean turned the knob and walked in.

"What the hell," Dean saw there was a person, a man, sleeping on a bed. There were IVs and other tubes on him. But that wasn't what caught him by surprise. No, it was the fact that he knew the man that was sleeping on the bed. It was Sam.

"You're not supposed to be here."

OoOoOoOo

Bobby walked into his room where he was staying with Dean. Rufus was following him. There was something bothering Bobby since they landed in Winchesters. Dean had looked at home, though he doubted the boy had noticed. Before Rufus told them where they had to turn Dean did so. One moment in time Dean had to use the bathroom and had told Rufus, "You said the bathroom was down the hall to the left, right?"

"That's right," when Dean had left they had both stared at each other. Rufus hadn't told where the bathrooms were. Dean had just known. Bobby had had his suspicions of who Dean really was but he had never acted on them thinking he was crazy and a part of him had ignored even after the bathroom incident. But then something else had happened, the woman, Missouri had identified Dean as the lost prince.

"It could be the woman is just off her rocker, Bobby," Bobby stared into space mauling over Rufus' words. He sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not. But we can't take that chance. If Dean really is the lost prince then he is the rightful heir to the throne. With the rightful King in his place, the nobles would have no choice but to listen to him and Dean good with strategy and warfare so he could most likely end the war before Lucifer can advance."

"Maybe, but we have to be sure. We'll keep this between us. I know someone in the castle who could do a DNA test for us. Can you get a hold of Dean's spit or something?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Remember, no telling anyone else. We don't want someone killing him over something that might just be wishful thinking. I'll also try to locate any photos of the lost prince. King John had them locked in a secret place but I'll try to find them."

Bobby nodded, "And if he is the lost prince?"

"Well then, Bobby, let's hope you raised that boy right."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or any recognizable characters, I'm using them for a while**

 **Enjoy**

Dean was staring so intently at the figure on the bed that he didn't hear anyone enter. When he heard someone talking Dean immediately turned around weapon at hand. He came face to face with a surprised teenager who had his hands up.

"Don't shoot, we met earlier in the hallway, remember, when I went to get Missouri, the lady who said you were the lost prince."

Dean did know who it was and he lowered his gun and put it away. When he did he saw the boy relax, "Sorry, I got lost and entered this room. I didn't mean to disturb anyone."

"It's okay, I guess. I mean you are here to guard him so I guess it's okay," the kid awkwardly explained.

"So, this is the prince that's been dubbed the Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah, this is him and he really does live up to the name Sleeping Beauty," the kid wasn't wrong. The prince had brown locks that fanned around his head like a halo. Even though he'd been in a coma for years now his body was perfect. It was toned, though not muscular as they hadn't be used in a long time. His eyes were almond shaped and his lips were full and red; his cheeks were rosy red. He was more than beautiful, he was perfect.

The kid went up to the prince, the prince that looked so much like his dream lover, "I'm his primary doctor, Kevin Tran."

Dean stared, that kid could _not_ be a doctor let alone the doctor to such an important person. Dean continued gawking at him, and the kid smiled, "I know, I'm young. I'm only 23 years old but I'm what you call a prodigy. I graduated high school at seven, entered University at eight and Med school at seventeen. When King Winchester had heard at all the progress I have made in the field of medicine he hired me on the spot. I've been Sam's doctor for the past five years."

"Wow, you're my age," Dean exclaimed, the kid looked like he was seventeen at most. Then something else caught his attention, "I'm sorry did you just say Sam," Dean asked.

"Yeah, his name is Samuel Winchester but everyone calls him Sam."

Dean felt light-headed, the prince that was on the bed looked like his lover and now he was finding out his name was Sam? Maybe—maybe, just maybe this was…No, he couldn't be. Sam's mate was the lost prince and he was no prince. Dean immediately put that train out of thought of his mind. There was no way his Sam was real. He was sure of it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go, big day tomorrow."

"Sure, come back anytime, it'd be nice to talk to someone either than the nurses and other doctors and Sam. He's a great listener but he doesn't say much."

Kevin turned his back to Dean and started exercising Sam's body. Dean left without looking back.

Kevin heard as Lt. Singer left the room. He had been surprised when he saw the man in Prince's Sam private infirmary room and had thought it was an intruder or spy from King Lucifer. He had been prepared to take action if that had been the case. Kevin had told Dean he was a prodigy and he hadn't been lying. He just didn't tell him the full extent of his skills.

Kevin Tran was completely and totally loyal to King Winchester and in turn his children. Kevin had been born in the Kingdom of the Host of Heaven and, despite its name, it had been Hell. Kevin and his mother were trying to escape Lucifer's kingdom when she had been killed right in front of him. If it weren't for the men of King John Kevin himself wouldn't be alive but he was and King John had taken him in and given him an education; he had treated Kevin like his own.

Then he had found out about Kevin's intelligence and he had done everything to cultivate it. He had made sure Kevin had known how to defend himself, he had taught him how to strategize, spy, use weapons, and had made sure Kevin had the best teachers when it came to hand-to-hand combat. Kevin was a deadly weapon that was prepared to kill or be killed to protect Sam.

Most people didn't know about Kevin. The nobles were complacent trying to take over the kingdom and they didn't know that Kevin was watching everything closely; was making sure that King John's kingdom didn't get turned to rubble. Kevin had seen much, was spying on the nobles, and reporting back to Rufus, the only other person he could trust. There wasn't much that surprised him anymore and he was ready for almost any situation. Any situation but one; Kevin's eyes widen when he saw Prince Samuel Winchester's eyes open for half a second and call out one name: Dean.

The next morning, Dean got up at five in the morning to go for a run. He hated running but he was trying to escape his dreams. Last night he hadn't interacted with Sam but he had sure had a nightmare about him.

Lucifer and his armies had been able to penetrate the defense of the Winchester kingdoms and everyone Dean knew and loved had been killed. He remembered how in his dreams he had run to Sam's room and woken him up to help him escape. It had been for nothing, though, Lucifer had found them and killed Dean. Just as Dean's last breath had left him he saw as Lucifer had claimed Sam in front of him.

Dean had woken up in a cold sweat which is why he was running at ass o'clock in the morning. As he ran, Dean turned the nightmare and everything else that had happened over in his head. Prince Samuel couldn't _be_ his Sam, could he? Dean tried to remember how his dream Sam looked like but all he could come up with was soft chestnut hair and beautiful, loving hazel eyes. Everything else was a blur which had never bothered him until now. But every time he thought about Prince Samuel he couldn't help but associate him with _his_ Sam. Was it wishful thinking? Most likely because Dean knew he wasn't the lost prince. There was just nothing special or royal like about him.

He cursed, he fought, he gambled and he spoke what he thought all traits that were frowned upon in royalty. No Dean was certain he wasn't the lost prince he would've known somehow, right?

"Ugh," Dean stopped running and was left with his hands on his knees, panting. He hated all these unanswered questions and second thoughts. Dean was a strategist and a damn good one at that. He trusted his instincts and they had rarely let him down but right now he felt he couldn't make up his mind, he couldn't come up with a way to solve these problems. Dean straighten up when he heard his phone ring and immediately brought it up to his ear.

"Lieutenant Singer at your service."

"Boy, where in the hell are you? It's six thirty and you aren't in your bed."

"Bobby, yeah, I couldn' sleep so I got up and went for a run," there was silence on the other line.

"It must've been bad if you're running, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Bobby, just needed to clear my head."

"If you're sure, come up the room, we'll have breakfast, talk a little and then meet Prince Adam."

"Sure, give me an hour, though, I kind of ran far," he told Bobby sheepily.

"Nothing wrong my ass!"

Dean, Bobby, Rufus and all of the guards of the Righteous met Prince Adam, the heir to the Kingdom of Winchester, at nine in the morning. Dean felt bad for the kid. He was only seven years old, had blond hair and blue eyes. Blue eyes that looked terrified when he saw all of the guards in front of him.

Dean wanted to comfort the little boy but decided against it. After all, he was a stranger himself and he needed the kid to trust him which meant not scaring him completely in his first meeting. Dean, Bobby, and Rufus sat on the table for the meeting to began. There were nobles and diplomats and every other type of politicians. Dean was bored out of his mind in less than an hour but he forced himself to pay attention.

Unfortunately, the more he did the more he found out how screwed the young prince and the kingdom could become if most of these nobles got their way. There was so much arguing going around. There were three different noble clans that were trying to assert themselves as the prince's advisors each clan claiming they were most closely related to the royal family than the other ones. Dean saw it for what it really was, they were vying for power. Each family wanted to be able to manipulate their way to the crown through the young prince. If the Righteous weren't careful Dean knew the young prince most likely wouldn't reach adulthood.

The meeting lasted for two hours but it felt longer to Dean. When it was done he wanted to bolt from the meeting room but knew that would look bad so he stayed until everyone but Bobby, Rufus, and the prince remained.

"Well, that was interesting," Bobby said.

"They want me dead," Adam stated, "I'm standing in their way to get the throne so they want me gone."

Dean felt bad for the kid, he was only seven but already he was dealing with so much shit, including his possible death.

"I wish dad was still here," Dean felt his heart break when he saw tears overflowing from such young eyes. He didn't even think he got up and went over to the little boy.

"Hey, I know this is scary but me and Bobby and the rest of us are here now and we're going to protect you until you're old enough to take over the throne. You just have to be brave now, okay, you're daddy would want you to be brave. You don't worry, we'll take care of you and all you need to do is grow up big and strong, okay?"

Dean smiled as the kid wiped his eyes and gave Dean a toothy smile. Adam suddenly threw himself at Dean and Dean almost didn't catch him, "Thank you, Dean."

Dean hugged him back.

Gordan Walker walked in the bar where he had set a meeting up with Azazel. He was tired of playing the good guy in the Righteous. They were just a bunch of sanctimonious assholes that thought they were better than everyone else. They had no vision for the future. Well, if they didn't accept Gordan's help he would go to someone who would.

"Walker, I'm surprised you came. I didn't think any member of the Righteous would have the ball to show up and talk about betraying their little order."

Gordan laughed, "You'd be surprised."

"So," Azazel leaned closer to Gordon, his strange yellow eyes giving off an eerie glow under the dim lights, "What is it that you can do for us?"

Gordan smiled, "Oh, their's plenty I can do."

Bobby, Rufus, and Kevin met in Bobby's room while Dean spent time with Adam. It seemed like the young prince had really taken to Dean. Bobby wasn't surprised, Dean was good with children.

"So, you want me to do a discreet DNA test on Dean Singer?"

"Yes," Rufus answered, "We just want to make sure we aren't barking up the wrong tree and you're the only one we can trust."

Kevin nodded, "I'll do it but only because of something that happened last night that involved Dean."

"What did that idjit do this time," Bobby asked, exasperated.

"Well, he had found Prince Samuel's infirmary room and after he left, well, Sam opened his eyes for just a second and called out 'Dean.' Now you're telling me that his name is actually Dean, like the lost prince. This cannot be a coincidence."

Bobby was speechless, it was one thing to have his suspicions but to have so much evidence show up…Well, Bobby would cross that bridge when he got there because Dean was really the lost prince then he was the rightful King of Winchester and Bobby knew Dean would not take it well.

 **So much going on in this chapter. Hope you liked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own any recognizable characters; they all belong to their rightful owners.**

The next morning Bobby got up at five to go down to the infirmary to meet Kevin and Rufus. Before he left his room he checked up on Dean. He was on his stomach, still sleeping. Bobby couldn't help but give a small, sad smile. He remembered when he found the dirty, little, blond boy in that alleyway that faithful day. He had been at a lost as to what to do with the little confused, amnesiac boy that was suddenly following him around like a puppy.

At first, Bobby wanted to send him off to child's protective service but something had stopped him. Before long Bobby had fallen in love with the little scamp and now here they were fifteen years later. Bobby was proud of the man Dean had become but now he was worried. He might lose his son. His only child, the boy he had raised. Logically, he knew that if Dean was truly the lost prince he wouldn't lose him but he still couldn't help but think it.

Bobby sighed one thing at a time. He took the cup that Dean had drunk from and put it in a plastic bag. He would soon find out if Dean was really the rightful king to Winchesters. For Dean's sake, he hoped not.

"It's positive," Kevin Tran announced to his two men audience.

Bobby felt faint, "Are you sure," he couldn't help but ask.

Kevin nodded, "See for yourselves," he handed them both the papers that had the results.

"These," he pointed to the first set of papers, "are the results between Prince Adam's and Dean's DNA," it had a 99% match for them being brothers, "These are the results between Dean's DNA and Sam's," Again, a match.

Finally, Kevin pointed to the last set of papers, "And these are between Dean's and King John's."

Bobby suddenly felt like he was suffocating. He had to leave the room. He stood up and left the papers before stiffly walking back to his and Dean's room.

OoOoOoOo

"He'll be fine," Rufus told Kevin, "He just needs to wrap his thick skull around it."

Kevin nodded, not really paying attention to the man. No, his thoughts were concentrated on the pieces of papers that held the truth. The lost prince wasn't dead, no he was at the castle at the moment guarding his younger brother against intruders. A part of Kevin had a hard time believing it. After so many years of looking for the lost prince, he had been where they hadn't even thought to look. Now he was here though and Dean Winchester was in danger. If any of the nobles found out about Dean they would most likely act either by killing him or trying to undermine his right.

Kevin knew that Dean knew how to defend himself, he had to consider how high up the chain he was in the order of the Righteous. Not just anyone becomes a lieutenant in that order at such a young age even with the head of the group being your adoptive father. It didn't matter to Kevin, though, protecting himself no longer was up to Dean. That was Kevin's job.

"I have to go, I have to protect Prince Dean and Prince Adam."

Kevin was blocked by Rufus, "Wow, hey, calm down, Doc. I know you were entrusted by King John to protect his children but don't you think Bobby should have the chance to warn Dean first _before_ you start following him around."

"It's my _job_ to protect the royal family! I will not let down King John, not again!"

"You didn't let him down, you tried to save him as best as you could but his heart just couldn't take it anymore. It isn't your fault."

Kevin didn't respond just tried to get around the man, "Look, I have to protect him."

"Don't you think it'll be suspicious that you're suddenly around him? You're Prince Samuel's doctor. What would people think that you've left Samuel by himself and started following around Dean, a member of the group that is supposed to take care of Prince Adam? Besides, Dean being here changes everything, with his mate around Prince Samuel, will awaken soon. Trust me, mates that are that close together will always find a way to one another."

Kevin nodded, "fine, I'll stay here for the time being but Rufus, please, make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Rufus smiled, "I'm pretty sure anyone who tries will get more than they bargained for."

Dean was talking to Cas when Bobby walked in looking like he'd just seen his whole world implode.

"Bobby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need a drink."

Dean frowned, "It's not even eight and you already need a drink?"

"Long morning, I'll tell you tonight," he answered while gulping down one shot before taking another.

Dean frowned but let it go for the moment, "So, uh, Cas and I have been talking and Cas recently found out—,"

"Yeah, last night, that ass butt," Dean couldn't help but smile.

"He found out that his older brother Gabriel is still alive and has been living with the alias Loki all this time here in Winchesters. He even opened his own little tavern and he's heard a decent amount of rumors."

Castiel snorted, "he spies and then sells information. I swear this whole time every last one of us thought Gabriel was dead. I'm glad he's alive but I'm just a little pissed."

Once more, Dean's smile grew, "Anyway, I was wondering if later on tonight instead of having dinner here I can go with Cas to talk to Gabriel. Maybe he has some valuable information we can use."

Dean watched Bobby carefully, he knew his adoptive father very well and right now Bobby had a look as if he'd just witness a catastrophe. Dean watched as Bobby's face crumpled a little more after asking him about dinner.

"Yeah, sure, kid, but I really do need to talk to you tonight."

Dean was just going to ask Bobby what the hell had him so frightened (because that was what it was, Dean just had to really think about it as he'd never seen Bobby scared) when the door suddenly opened and in entered a little blur of blond hair. Adam ran in and immediately tackled Dean with a hug. A frazzled looking lady followed him inside.

"Adam, don't just enter people's private quarters like that."

Adam hid behind Dean and looked up at his caretaker with puppy eyes, "Sorry, I just really wanted to see Dean. He said he would teach me some moves to protect myself today."

Dean smiled indulgently at Adam and then started talking to Bobby. Bobby had already left the room. What was going on?

OoOoOoOo

Dean had just finished teaching Adam some basic moves to better defend himself when he saw a frantic Castiel running out of the castle with his phone still on his ear. Dean frowned.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"That was Gab—uh, Loki, he said he had something urgent to tell me. He sounded worried and G—I mean Loki is usually blasé about everything. If he's worried it's big. He says it's life or death."

Adam whimpered. Dean looked down at the young prince, "hey, nothing is going to happen to you, okay? Jake," a black young man who had only been part of the Order for two years came at Dean's command, "stay with Prince Adam while I talk with Castiel."

Dean acknowledged the nod and then took Cas to the side, "What is this about?"

"I don't know, but he said everyone is in danger. He said it's too dangerous to talk on the phone so I'm going to his tavern to talk to him, Dean," Cas lowered his voice, "I know this has something to do with Lucifer and the young princes, don't take your eyes off of Adam. I'll be here as soon as I can with the information."

Dean nodded, "take care of yourself, Cas, if not I'll kick your ass."

Castiel gave a quick smirk before bounding off. Dean turned after watching Cas disappear before turning around. He didn't even see the gun that had shot him.

OoOoOoOo

Unbeknownst to Bobby, Rufus, or Kevin, the enemies had just gathered at their door and some were already in the castle disguised as the Order of the Righteous. Gordan had worked with Lucifer for years now and he had been getting allies from within the Order he had sworn his allegiance to.

Gordan smiled as he gave the order to attack Winchesters. Gordan wanted power and Lucifer had promised it to him. Soon, he'd have it. Bobby and Dean Singer will never know what hit them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters, just borrowing them for a while**

 **This is a really short chapter mostly because the next one is going to have all the action and I didn't want to split it. On the plus side, the next chapter is going to have all the action and be longer. I'm sorry for the long wait, though, and will try to publish the next chapter next.**

 **Also, if you read please try to review at least once. It would make me so happy.**

 **Enjoy**

"Dean, you have to wake up," Dean stared at big, pleading, hazel eyes.

"I don't want to; I want to be here with you."

"Dean, if you don't wake up we might never see each other again, in real life and in dreams. Please, just wake up," Sam begged.

Dean looked up at Sam. He was so beautiful. How could Dean be so lucky to have Sam in his dreams? Maybe he could be lucky in real life, too. After all, Sam could be the prince that sleeps in the tower in the castle. Dean frowned. That couldn't be, though, because Dean wasn't the lost prince.

"Dean, please, listen, our little brother is in trouble, Lucifer could be attacking at any moment, and I smell hostility in the air, please, wake up, you could be in danger right now."

"Sam, we are in a secure location surrounded by the Righteous, I doubt we're in danger."

"Oh, yeah, then how come you're asleep in the middle of the day?"

Dean frowned, "Do you even remember falling asleep?"

Dean's frown deepened. Since he had grown up in such a hyperactive group he always knew what he was doing and what time he had done it. Even in his dreams, he knew when and where he had fallen asleep. This time, though, he couldn't pull the memory up. He remembered waking up, meeting with Castiel, then going with Adam…He remembered teaching the kid some moves and then talking to a worried Cas. He had turned around to see Adam gone and Jake…

Dean jolted awake.

OoOoOoOo

The first thing Dean noticed was the searing pain on his shoulder; the second thing was a child crying. Dean had to fight to open his eyes but when he did he saw Adam tied up and gagged. He looked around and spotted Jake standing guard at the door to what seemed like a dungeon. Dean gave Adam a reassuring look before pulling his hands up to see that they were handcuffed in front of him. Worst, it was the kind that could only be opened with a fingerprint.

"Jake, you Judas."

Jake turned around and sneered at Dean, "Shut up, Singer, you and your daddy aren't in charge anymore."

"Then who is? I doubt it's you, you barely passed the entrance exams."

Jake ignored him which kind of pissed Dean off. He was trying to get Jake mad to get closer to Dean so he could strike and hopefully get out of the situation.

"I'm wondering who's lapdog you've become. I know you've never been good at thinking by yourself and you're always eager to just follow orders from someone better and stronger than you."

"Keep talking, Singer, it won't do you any good, I won't give anything away."

"See, here's the thing, though, there's only one person I can think of that wants power, is stupid enough to betray the Righteous, and, unfortunately, sweet talking enough to get idiots like you to join. I wonder how well it'll go for you guys when we have Gordan Walker arrested and executed. You know he'll probably try to pin everything on you guys to save his hide."

Dean saw Jake stiffen before he relaxed again, "You have no idea what you're talking about. Gordon is exactly what we need and soon, everyone who follows him will get their rewards, will get power. That's all that matters, power. The Righteous have all of this power and they do nothing with it but Gordan has promised us a better way and you, Singer, will be one of the first one to dies. You know after we kill your daddy first."

Dean tried to trample his anger especially since his plan worked and Jake was now in front of him, "So, what do you have to say about that, Singer," he spat out.

"I say, you should've tied my legs," Dean didn't even finish his sentence when he had kicked Jake right in the balls. He went down like a sack of flour and then Dean got his legs around Jake's neck. He was tempted to break his neck but that would've been too quick so instead, he waited for him to lose consciousness and then he used Jake's fingerprints to get out of the handcuffs.

Unfortunately, with all the jostling he did the pain on his shoulder became more pronounced. He turned around so Adam wouldn't see his injury and took a peek at it. Jake hadn't used the stun gun setting, instead, he had used actual bullets. Thankfully, the bullet didn't get stuck in his shoulder. Dean ripped part of Jake's shirt and started wrapping his wounded shoulder so the bleeding would slow down. He then turned to Adam who had tears flowing down his face and had a terrified expression on.

"Hey, buddy, don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of here and make sure you're alright," Dean whispered soothingly to the boy while untying his bonds. The moment Adam was freed he threw himself at Dean. Dean had to grit his teeth to make sure no sound escaped.

"I was so scared, Dean. He just took me and then I saw him shoot you and then he tied me up and took me here," Adam practically wailed.

"Okay, kiddo, it's okay, just let it out."

Dean picked up Adam ignoring his protesting shoulder. He was trying to find a way to leave when he heard gunshots right outside the door. Dean quickly ducked and tried to hide Adam while waiting for whoever was outside to come barging in. Dean held his breath and got ready as the door opened. He didn't care if he died, it was his duty to protect the last heir to the Kingdom of Winchesters; he was going to protect Adam with his dying breath.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or other recognizable characters**

 **Enjoy**

Dean let out a sigh a relief when he saw Castiel and Gabriel entering the room. He actually felt like kissing them both.

"God, I am glad to see both of your ugly mugs."

"Well, hello to you too, Dean-o, you're welcome for us saving your ugly ass."

"Thanks," Dean said while smiling, "Adam, you can come out, it's friends."

Dean saw a little blond tuft of hair before seeing curious blue eyes poking out from behind a rubble of bricks. Dean smiled encouragingly at the small boy, "hey, it's fine, these are my friends. You've met Castiel and this is his brother, Gabriel."

"Heya, squirt, don't worry, we're harmless, and my name isn't Gabriel," he stated giving Dean the stink eye, "It's Loki."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Whatever _Loki_ we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Yeah, I know, Lucifer has made his move, that's why I called Cas over. I just thought we would have a little more time before Lucifer did anything."

"Wait, Lucifer?"

"Yeah, you think these prissy assholes would attack without some type of backup? Especially that Walker guy; kiss ass if I ever saw one."

"You knew this was happening and you didn't think to tell us," Dean yelled out, pissed.

"No, I just found out this morning, so I suggest you calm down _Alpha_ or you're about to find out what a pissed off Beta can do," Loki stated calmly.

Dean felt ashamed, "Sorry, it's just…ugh, frustrating. I don't even know if Bobby's okay," he trailed off.

Castiel spoke up, "He's fine, Dean, Bobby Singer is a tough person with a good head on his shoulder; you will see him again."

Dean fervently hoped and prayed for it to be so. Bobby was the only father he had ever known and he didn't know what he would do if he found out Bobby was gone.

"Dean," he turned at the tiny, unsure voice, "are we going to die?"

"What, no Adam, I'll make sure you stay alive, no matter what."

"But I don't want you to die either."

"Adam, your life is more important than mine and I would be glad to give it up for you."

Dean saw Adam get mad, "Well, I'm the prince so that means you have to do whatever I say and I want you to stay alive no matter what. That's an order from your Prince."

Dean blinked, surprised, Adam sounded like a true prince, regal and bossy. He couldn't help but smile, "I will Adam. Now, what do you say we get out of here and protect your kingdom."

Adam's smile was huge, "I'd like nothing more."

OoOoOoOo

They had been able to escape with no problems as the guards had still been unconscious from earlier. Dean saw Gabriel give a big grin when he saw a huge Alpha stirring before kicking him on the head again.

"Fucker thought I'd be an easy target because I'm Beta, ha, he was in for a surprised."

Dean mentally reminded himself to never fuck with Gabriel or he might end up a cold slab on the floor. Cas, Gabriel, and Dean got out, putting young Adam in the middle of their little circle to protect the boy. No matter how adamant the boy was that they should live Dean knew that he would have to disobey a direct order if it meant protecting the boy. Adam was the only heir to the throne, well, the one that truly mattered anyway, and he was worth a thousand times more than Dean's life. Anyone could replace Dean, no one could replace the crowned prince.

"We should go to Dr. Chau's hospital. It should be locked down now to protect my older brother but I know how to get there through a secret passage. Getting there will mean we will be safe for the moment."

Dean nodded, if it was made to protect the sleeping prince then most likely than not it would make a good stronghold until they could get reinforcements.

"Where is it," Dean asked Adam.

"Just behind that tower, there's a tree there that is really a door that can only be opened by the royal family. My dad had built it after his first wife had died so if there was ever an attack we could hide there. I'm only one that can open it."

"Okay, we get there and protect this little munchkin on the way," Gabriel said, "Adam, is there any type of communication devices there?"

Adam nodded, "Yes, daddy made sure it was stock and equipped with things we might need. Plus, Dr. Osric Chau was secretly trained so he could protect Sam and me. He's our secret weapon. Once we get to him he'll be a good help."

Dean was kind of surprised, Dr. Chau seemed like an adorable harmless kid but he knew from experience how deceiving looks could be.

"Okay, let's get to safety," Dean said.

OoOoOoOo

Bobby was worried. He and bunch of other faithful soldiers had been captured and put in a holding cell with guards surrounding them. There were a few injured but, fortunately, they weren't fatal injuries. He tried his best to help around but with limited supplies, there was little he could do.

"Well, if it isn't our mighty leader, oh, how he has fallen," Bobby turned around to glare at Walker, that traitor.

"When we get out of this I'm personally going to execute you, Walker, how could you betray the Order?"

Gordan sneered, "You weak, pathetic pawns deserve to be here. All this time I have advised you to do something but instead, you liked to caution 'wait and see.' Well, I found a man who truly values what I have to give and he does something about!"

"You're nothing but a pathetic worm trying to be a lion. War doesn't make a man strong, finding peace does. You're not a man, you're a coward."

Gordan took a fistful of Bobby's coat and slammed him to the wall. Bobby gave an 'unf' and was about to punch the man when he felt Gordan going through is coat pocket. Fuck, that's where he had the proof of Dean's origins. He was going to show Dean the paper to show him who he really was. Bobby panicked and tried to attack Gordan just to be punched.

"Well, well, I have a feeling my new employer will be interested to know who Dean Singer truly is, or should I say, Dean _Winchester._ "

Bobby tried to get up to get to Gordan but he felt a kick on his head. The last thing he remembered was hearing, "get me to Lucifer Morningstar, I'm sure he'd like to know about this new development."

Then he knew no more.

 **Sorry for the long wait but be rest assured that I will not give up this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or other recognizable characters**

 **Enjoy**

Dean was focused on nothing but getting Adam to the other side of the castle where the door to safety was hidden. There was no way in Hell he was going to let Prince Adam, the heir to Winchester, have anything bad happen to him. If he had to die to make sure Lucifer never got a hold of the kingdom he would do so gladly. It was not only his job but his duty and honor. He was part of the Righteous; he was the one that had to stop evil from grabbing hold in the world.

He held his gun loosely by his side ready to use it at a moment's notice. From behind their hiding spot, Dean cautiously looked to see how many enemies were standing in their way. Dean silently cursed; there were at least thirty men standing in their way. The passage to safety was just 15 feet away but it might as well be on the other side of the world.

"Fuck," Gabriel whispered, "How many bullets you have?"

"Ten, you?"

"Five and Cas used up all his bullets."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Cas said, "They all have guns and there's a lot of them. The only advantage we have is surprise on our side, we can't take them head-on."

Dean tried to think, he didn't need to survive, he just needed to get Adam to the tree. The only thing he could think of was to start shooting and hoping he got as many as he could while serving as a distraction.

"Okay, this is what we do, I go into the open, start shooting and you two get Adam to safety."

"What," questioned three incredulous voices.

"It makes sense, of the three of us here, I'm the least important. Cas, you and Gabriel can take over the Host of Heaven after Lucifer's defeat, Adam is the crowned Prince of Winchester. Between the three of you, peace can be restored. I'm a nobody, I'm just here as a shield. Besides,  
I'm the best shot here," he finished trying to sound smug.

Gabriel snorted, "You're an idiot it's what you are. Besides, how good a shot can you be with that bum shoulder?"

Dean felt his shoulder throb worse at the mention of his injury, "I can be a distraction, you two get Adam out of here, now," his tone was serious and one that dared anyone to argue with him.

"No," whispered Adam, "I won't let you. If you do this I will run away and none of you will find me!"

Dean kneeled to stare Adam straight in the eyes, "Adam, I can't imagine what you're going through and I can't even begin to imagine all the pressure that rests on your shoulders but, unfortunately, you _are_ more important than me. I am replaceable, you are not. If you die, what will happen to all the people of your kingdom? At best, one of the greedy nobles will get the throne and ignore them and not take care of them. At worse, Lucifer takes over and subjugate everyone, make their lives a living hell. You are young but you are their only, _our_ only, hope. It sucks, it's hard but it's the way things are. You can't abandon your post just like I can't abandon mine, not when there is too much to risk. Understand?"

Adam nodded, "I don't like it but I understand," he looked at Dean, "Please try not to die."

Dean got up and gave a small bow, "I will endeavor to do so."

"Dean," he turned towards Castiel, "Please, there has to be another way."

"There isn't, get Adam and yourselves to safety. Loki, take care of both of them, you're selfish, let them be so, too."

Gabriel gave him a salute, "on my word you run for cover."

Dean felt the adrenaline pumping through him, he raised his gun and shot them all the bullets in rapid succession. Of the ten fires, nine met their bullseyes. While they were surprised Dean jumped out of his hiding spot while signaling the others to run. He was stared down by twenty-one hostile enemies, all of which raised their guns ready to shoot him.

Dean flinched and closed his eyes when he heard shots ringing out; he opened his eyes in surprise when he felt no pain. Instead, he found himself staring at a small army coming from the side being led by Rufus.

"What the fuck?"

All twenty men that were about to kill Dean were soon dead or captured and Rufus came up to Dean, "Singer, good to see you're still alive."

"Yeah, you too, Bobby, is he…" Dean couldn't even finish asking the question.

"Last I checked he had been captured, apparently Walker wants to be a drama queen and capture as many as the Righteous and have them publically executed for when they 'win'. We're not going to let that happen, though."

Dean nodded, "Right, tell me what to do?" He was itching for a fight and was ready to take all of the bastards that had betrayed them.

"Go and protect Adam, you're the best we have right now and that little boy needs to be protected."

"But, I'd be of better use on the battlefield, besides, Castiel and Loki are taking care of him."

"Bobby put you as head of his security, go after him, protect him."

Dean wanted to protest but he knew Rufus spoke the truth, Bobby had intrusted Dean with the protection of young Prince Adam and he couldn't just pass on those duties no matter how much he wanted to.

"Get those bastards for me."

Rufus nodded and handed him a gun "Will do, now go."

Dean went after Gabriel, Castiel, and Adam and found them a few feet away. He was about to call out when he saw five men ganging up at them, ready to attack.

"No, look out!"

Castiel reacted first and pushed Adam out of the way while he took a knife to the abdomen. Dean ran towards them and watched as Castiel fell. Dean attacked the man that had stabbed Cas and broke his neck.

"Gabriel, get Adam, I have Cas," Dean heard Adam crying while he got to Castiel and tried to fend off the rest of the attackers. Dean took out his big knife and started slashing and attacking. He heard a few shot ring out and saw three men fall in rapid succession leaving only one to attack them. The fifth one disappeared but Dean couldn't think about that. He followed Gabriel while half dragging, half carrying Cas with him.

"How much further?"

Adam sniffled, "It's that tree right there…"

Shots rang out again; a bullet whizzed by and he heard Adam scream out in pain. Dean didn't think, he reacted. Covering Adam and Gabriel as best as he could while holding Castiel, Dean shot at random not caring where he hit as long as he was able to slow the people shooting at them down.

"Go, go, go!" Dean pulled Castiel along and was relieved when they got to the tree.

"Adam, open it, open it now!"

"I'm bleeding," he cried out. Dean wanted nothing more to comfort the child but he was busy trying to keep them alive. Dean felt himself get shot again, this time on the leg and he fell down. He blindly got something to get a hold of and next thing he knew they were in a secret passage that led to some stairs.

"Thank God, it's a good thing you opened the thing when you did kiddo," Dean looked down at Adam and saw that the kid was unconscious.

"Uh, Dean, Adam didn't…"

"Adam didn't what Gabriel? C'mon help take the kid upstairs and I'll take Cas."

"You have a bum leg, Dean, maybe I'll go upstairs, leave the kid and come back down to help you."

"It's fine, besides, those idiots didn't set it to kill, it was in the stun setting so I can still move."

"You sure," Gabriel asked uncertainty.

"Stop questioning and start moving."

Unfortunately, Castiel had also joined the land of unconsciousness so he was of no help when it came to carrying his ass up. He did not look forward to carrying Cas up all those stairs because even if there wasn't a bullet lodged in his leg, it still hurt like fuck.

Dean had taken the first step when he heard a humming to the side and the wall opened to reveal an elevator. Fuck he had never been happier to see one.

Kevin was busy trying to find where Adam and Dean could be located when he saw them just outside the hidden door and watched as Dean opened it by accident. If there had been any doubt in Kevin's mind of Dean's true identity, (which there wasn't) it would've been quelled when he saw the computer screen flash 'Dean Winchester Authorization'.

The lost prince, the true king, had been found in time for a coup orchestrated by greedy nobles, traitors, and Lucifer. Kevin was happy for Dean's return but at the same time scared. What if something happened to him in this battle? Kevin doubted Dean would be the kind to sit on his ass while people around them fought for his life, no matter how much having him alive was important.

"Dean," Kevin turned to see Prince Samuel tossing and turning, a miracle unto itself. He sighed, he would have to convince Dean of not only his true birthright but that he was to stay hidden while reinforcements came in. No matter, Dean was here, Kevin was willing to die for the royal family and Prince Sam was most likely to wake soon. Everything else was minute details that could be hammered out later. He opened the elevator and watched as the rightful king came.

 **I feel this chapter is disjointed and most likely not good. Don't worry, next chapter Dean finds out who he truly is and Lucifer comes barging in.**


	10. Chapter 10

**All mistakes are my own, enjoy**

Dean limped out of the elevator still holding on to Castiel. He let Gabriel go first, "Kevin, please, the prince, Cas, they're hurt."

"So are you," Kevin answered back.

"It's just a scratch, help them first."

It seemed like Kevin wanted to argue but he must've seen something on Dean's face because he just nodded stiffly and went to check on Adam first.

Dean limped forward and put Cas on an empty gurney. He cut off Cas' shirt and took a good look at his abdomen. It looked like it was just a scratch and he wasn't actually stabbed but he had lost a lot of blood which would explain his unconscious state.

"You're going to be fine, buddy."

"How is he," asked a soft voice behind him.

"It could've been worse, but I think we got your brother here on time."

Gabriel nodded and put one hand on top of Cas' head and another one on his chest, almost as if he was making sure Castiel was breathing.

Dean put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Cas will be fine, Gabriel, he's a tough, nerdy, little dude."

Gabriel didn't even bother to correct Dean over his name and just smiled. Dean gave Gabriel one last pat and went to check on the prince.

"How's he doing," Dean asked the doctor.

"Could've been worse, the bullet only grazed him. I guess he fainted because of shock."

Dean sighed, "Well, it's a good thing he didn't faint until _after_ he opened the secret door. He's a brave kid."

Kevin's back stiffened and Dean couldn't help but notice it, "Uh, Dean, actually," Gabriel interrupted, "Adam didn't open the secret door, you did."

"What? That's impossible; Adam said that only the royal family could open the door."

Kevin decided to chime in, "That's true, only a member of the immediate _royal_ family can open that door," Kevin looked at Dean pointedly, hoping to convey his message.

Dean actually took a step back, his face full of disbelief and a hint of fear, "No," he denied, "the only members left are Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan. I know this for a fact."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, kiddo but I saw it with my own two eyes, you opened the door."

"I need to get back to the battlefield now that I know the important _actual_ royals are safe," Dean turned to try to see how to get the hell out of there and their weird theories. Unfortunately, he was blocked by Kevin.

"Look, doc, I don't want to hurt you but if you don't move and open that door for me I will."

Kevin straightened his back, "Only a member of the royal family can open the door. If you don't believe that you're a Winchester than put your hand on it and see if it opens or not."

Dean growled in frustration while he started pacing, "Why the hell are you two playing this game? There is a battle going on outside and the only way that two princes will be safe is if I go outside and help them. Besides, there is no way in hell that I'm the lost heir."

Gabriel sighed while Kevin left the room, "Listen, kiddo, let's just think about this and look at the facts. One," Gabriel put up a finger, "you opened the door, I _saw_ it. Adam was unconscious so it couldn't have been him. Two," Kevin entered the room holding papers close to his chest, almost as if he had to guard them."

"Hey," Gabriel had snapped his fingers close to Dean's face to get his attention again, "Like I was saying, two, you appeared in the middle of a city ten hours away from here with no memory three days _after_ the lost prince had disappeared."

Dean looked at him in shock.

"Oh yeah, I have fingers in many pies and I know a few people here and there that help me when I want to look someone up. One of them is researching the guy my baby brother was suddenly hanging out with the Righteous Order. He may not have known I was alive but I knew where he was and made sure he was safe."

"Finally, last but not least, your name is coincidentally the same name as the lost prince and you have dreams of a boy named Sam, c'mon Dean, you're not _that_ dense."

Dean felt his cheek twitch and moved towards the doors, "This is ridiculous, Kevin open this door, now! That is an order!"

Kevin came forward but instead of opening the doors he handed Dean three pieces of papers, "Read these first and if you still don't believe me then you can leave."

Dean snatched the papers out of his hands while glowering at the doctor. They were wasting time trying to convince Dean of a preposterous theory while there was a war going on outside. Dean took the papers and skimmed them until he reached the bottom of the page. Dean froze when he read what it said.

"Bobby was going to tell you tonight," said Kevin, "but then this stupid coup happened and now all three of you are in danger."

Dean felt his vision blur and even then he could still see the words in his mind, 'Dean Singer 99.9% DNA match to John Winchester. Conclusion: John Winchester is the father.'

Dean felt faint. He looked at the other pages and saw that not only was Adam his half-brother but Sam was his full-blooded brother. How could this be? Dean was nobody special, he was a soldier through and through. He was the grunt. He took the bullets for the truly important people and he kept his mouth shut about it. He wasn't a prince let alone the heir apparent to the biggest kingdom in the world.

"No, I refuse to accept this. I have a war to fight," Dean got up and went to the door. If he had to he would break the fucking thing to get back. He had to find Bobby, he's _real_ father. He was stopped when he heard a small voice call his name.

"Dean," Dean turned to see Adam holding the papers and looking at Dean with tears in his eyes, "Dean, are you really my brother? Why are you leaving, please stay!"

Dean was assaulted by a small streak and then he felt his leg being wrapped. He couldn't help but sigh, "Listen, kid, I'm not who you think I am. I'm nobody."

Adam let go and stumped his little foot, "No, I saw the papers, you're my brother. You're the real heir. You told me earlier that I have a responsibility to my people and that I shouldn't run away from it but now that you're in that position you're going to leave."

Adam rubbed his eyes, trying to dispel his tears and damn if it didn't break Dean's heart, "Please don't leave!"

"Dean," he looked up and saw Kevin calling him over, he picked up Adam and looked at what Kevin was pointing. It was a computer screen and on it, it said, "Dean Winchester Authorization."

Well then, fuck.

OoOoOoOo

Lucifer tore the papers in front of him into little pieces, "So what you're trying to say, Walker, is that I failed all those years ago and that little brat is still alive?!"

Lucifer couldn't help but feel smug when Walker took a step back in fear.

"Sir, I don't think you failed but whoever tried to kill Dean did. You have done nothing wrong, my liege."

Lucifer tapped his fingers on the Winchester's, no _his_ , throne. This would not do. He had planned to kill the little brat that stood in the way, mated Sam and put his pups in him. Sure, he didn't have to mate Sam and could just kill him off but he couldn't think of a sweeter revenge towards John Winchester than taking his throne and fucking his only Omega son. Too bad the old bastard had to die before Lucifer could make his move.

"You're liege if you would be so kind to hear my suggestion," Lucifer waved his hand to give his approval, "Maybe, we get the two Winchester brats and kill them in front of everyone in public execution. That would quell any hope for anyone who would want to rebel. Besides, when you're mated to Sam Winchester, legally, you'll be the only one who can hold the crown. So I say let's make a show out of this."

Lucifer laughed darkly, there was a reason he kept Gordan around and this was one of them; he had a real sadistic streak to him.

"Fine, find them and bring both the princes to me alive."

Lucifer could already taste his victory.

 **Hope you liked, all mistakes are my own.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All mistakes are my own. Enjoy**

Dean was still in shock an hour later. He had sat by Castiel after the news finally hit him. He was the lost prince, the rightful King of Winchesters. What the fuck was he going to do? He wasn't a leader, he was a soldier. He could already see all the snobbish nobles that would turn their nose at him because of how rough, crass, and uneducated he was.

Well, not uneducated per say, Bobby never let him skip class, but still. He didn't know the finer etiquettes that the noble liked to play. He grew up speaking his mind, fucking people, and following orders, not giving them.

"I am so fucked," he said out loud.

"No you're not, Dean, you're so great, you can do anything," Adam was looking at Dean with stars in his eyes. The kid had been given some painkillers and had demanded to lie down by Cas so he could keep Dean in his sight.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I don't want you to be gone if I go to sleep."

"Kid, at this point in time I would be more of a hindrance if I left and would probably be killed in a second."

He wasn't exactly exaggerating. With his thoughts in disarray, he would not be able to get his head in the game and would probably be killed the moment he set foot out of the little safe shelter. Besides, he knew that Rufus knew who he was and he would be distracted trying to protect Dean and getting the others to protect him that they would probably get killed or captured. No, it was better for everyone if he stayed locked away…like a useless noble that had never picked up a gun let alone fight.

Eventually, Adam did go to sleep and Gabriel was distracted trying to make contact with his outside sources. It didn't seem like he was having much luck.

"Dean," he looked up and Kevin was fidgetting nervously, "I was wondering, well, if you want to, do you, you know, want to see Sam? I mean he is your mate after all."

Dean gave pause. It was true that Sam was his mate and he had, apparently, seen him all these years in his dreams. He should go see the infamous Sam Winchester, but, he was scared. In his dreams everything was perfect. He and Sam talked for hours upon hours on ends. What if Sam woke up and found Dean lacking?

Dean had made a particular persona to show to Sam. A persona that was the complete opposite of his true personality. What if Sam didn't find him attractive or was disappointed? It would break Dean like nothing else could.

"…I mean, if he wakes up it'd be easier for us to run away if we have to," Dean was taken out of his musings as Kevin continued to drone on. The last part really got to him. That's right, they couldn't stay here forever and it would be hard to defend everyone if Sam was in a coma. Dean didn't have the luxury of being selfish; he had to make sure they all lived in the end.

"…And with the technology, I've developed Sam's muscles never atrophied because of it. That means that when Sam wakes he'll be able to more or less use his muscles. Maybe there will be a bit of cramp, stiffness, and soreness but he'll be able to run."

Dean nodded, "Alright, take me to him."

Kevin seemed relieved, "Okay, follow me."

Dean followed Kevin down the hall. The clinic was bigger than Dean had first guessed. Finally, they reached the room Dean had entered the first time. He remembered feeling something pulling him in; now he knew what.

Sam was beautiful. His cheeks were a full rosy pink, his lips were red and full and his hair fanned outwards giving him a soft brown halo. How could this beautiful creature be his? Dean just couldn't fathom it.

"I'll leave you two alone," Kevin murmured. Dean ignored him, his attention only on the beautiful Omega sleeping on the bed.

Dean chuckled, "Sleeping beauty, indeed," Dean went up to Sam and carded his hands through his mate's hair; it was so soft.

"You were right, Sammy. All of what you said was true, you are real, we did meet soon, and," he paused, "and I'm scared," he confessed.

"I came here to protect a little boy who was in danger, instead, now it turns out that I'm the king. God, Sammy, I'm not ready for this. I don't know how to rule, what the hell am I going to do? I fight, I kill, I'm the grunt, I don't fucking rule. I am so unprepared for this."

He paused to see if there had been any change is Sam; he was still, "God, wake up, please! With you close to my side I won't go insane. You brought me here, you said you would never leave me, so wake the fuck up, please! I can't—I can't do it without you!"

Dean was breathing hard by the end of his little rant, then he deflated, "Maybe I'm just being selfish. Maybe I can keep the throne warm for Adam until he's old enough to take over. Maybe, just maybe…"

Dean sighed one last time. Sam still hadn't moved. Dean felt tears of frustration beginning to form but he ruthlessly stomped them down. Now wasn't the time for tears. Dean turned his back to Sam. He had to think of something, a way to end this, he didn't have time to waste on a coma patient. Even as he thought this though, he turned around and kissed Sam on the lips. They were warm—warm and soft. For the first time, Dean was able to kiss Sam in waking life. He frowned when nothing happened. A part of him had hoped that a kiss would awaken Sam up, like in a fairy tale. Dean gave a dark chuckle, this wasn't a fairy tale; it was real life.

Still, he gave Sam one last kiss and left the room. He had to think about his next move.

OoOoOoOo

Half an hour later, after Dean had started making plans with Gabriel, Kevin and a newly awoken Castiel, something changed in the Prince Samuel's room. For the first time in fifteen years, Sam Winchester opened his eyes.

"Dean," he murmured out, "De!"

He tried to yell for Dean to come get him but his throat was dry and his voice was soft due to the lack of use over the years. That didn't stop Sam. He smelled his Alpha close by. He was no longer confined to the world of dreams. He would be able to smell his Alpha, touch him, speak to him, in real life. He couldn't wait.

He took off all the hooks and wires, ignoring the pain and the noise. He had to get to Dean, to his brother, his Alpha.

In the other room, alarms starting beeping and both Kevin and Dean looked at each other.

"That's Sam's room,"Dean's eyes widened and he went running down the hall. When he got to the room he saw a beautiful, tall man with hazel eyes staring at him.

"Dean," and then Sam ran towards his Alpha and Dean couldn't help but open his arms.

OoOoOoOo

Bobby opened his eyes. His head was throbbing. When he was fully able to pay attention to his surroundings he saw many concerned looks.

"Put away those peepers, I was just hit, not killed."

One shy voice was the first thing Bobby heard, "Is it true?"

"Is what true, Gallagher?"

Andy couldn't help but gulp at General Singer's intense look but he decided to continue, "Is it true that Dean is the lost prince?"

Bobby stayed silent for a moment, "Yes, it's true. I just found out this morning. We came here to protect the princes of Winchester and Dean is one of them, which means that we have to find a way to get out of here and protect all three of them."

He heard a snort and turned to look at one of his Lieutenant, Ellen Harvelle, "Singer if you truly think Dean needs protection you obviously don't truly know that boy. You raised him, thought him everything you know, and he's smart. I bet you a hundred bucks that he'll be the one rescuing us and not the other way around."

Bobby didn't know what to say until a chipper voice added, "Well, it's a good thing he's on our side because he is going to wipe the floor with these fools."

"Shut up, Bradbury."

But Bobby couldn't help but smile. Dean was smart and he would most likely succeed and defeat anyone or anything that threatened him. Still, Bobby will find a way to get out of this cage if it was the last thing he did.

 **Yay, two chapters in a row. Hope you liked.**


End file.
